Reminiscent
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: Samus Aran, the world's most known intergalactic bounty huntress, suffers from PTSD and irrational fear of losing her loved ones. Only her closest friends know this, but there is only one man that is capable of helping the woman let go of this fear. The same man she once hated; Yet, she believes everything is too good to be true when three weeks pass and he hasn't shown up.


Tonight was an unusually warm Winter night as I stand outside on the balcony by my lonesome. Nothing much really happened… or at least that is what I felt like. These past few weeks have been difficult… challenging. It's been quiet without him and his presence. The atmosphere felt like seeping sand and the air became dry and dull, and there had not been a single, spiky blue hair in sight let alone Sonic's own quills. Ike had left for a mission a few weeks ago and hasn't been back since. What worried me is, he left unnoticed and...I could never really process what that meant, or why he did it… and better yet, why he never told me. Was it to not worry me? Was it because the mission wasn't important? I was angry at him for some time. Angry that he left me here by myself. I know I shouldn't be mad at him, but I am. I don't know if he's okay, or if he's barely holding onto whatever life he has left. Nobody knows nothing.

So tonight, I stand by my lonesome. Pondering, questioning, aching for answers that will not be answered… aching for answers that will be left in question. I haven't felt this dead in a while, and it was as if he took my energy with him- what a strange feeling it was. Bonding and feeling comfortable with someone so much to the point your energy radiates just by one's presence… and as soon as they're gone, there's nothing left. Is that what love is? To say that I...love the same man that I have countlessly argued with in the very beginning. To say that I love the same man that I so claimed to hate… and to think that I was lying to myself this entire time. To think that I was in denial of my own feelings.

I can't afford to lose another person. I can't. God if you or anyone out there that hears me, I just want Ike to return here… to return home with me. It's been years since I've felt anything for anybody, and the last time I did… they died. This is what I fear most. I know I can't keep running away from this fear of mine but… sometimes I just can't help it. I hate everything about this… everything about love...

Time is patience, and patience is time, but I only yearn to see you again. I just want to hear your voice again, and so maybe if I look at the sky long enough, the stars will tell me…

"What was I thinking… it's just too good to be true. All of this.." The wind blows past my ear, and I can see blonde hairs whisp away in the crisp air. These winds were talking to me, mocking my heartache and my tears. I don't know why I feel like this. All of this for nothing and everything. It's been long years and lengthy days; Yet, I still have yet to see you.

I burrow my head in my palms, trying to grasp and understand the meaning of this, but I couldn't. Alone in silence, my eyes close, fatigued and drained of energy. Insomnia.

A few minutes pass, and I look up to the sky to see my silhouette shadows… and another one? Maybe I'm just hallucinating. I haven't gotten that much sleep, but now...I just don't feel like talking. I stay silent, hoping that they'd leave. The silhouette had a pair of Elven ears, so I assumed it was Zelda, but to my knowledge, the shadow was slowly walking away- no longer in sight. I guess she got the hint.

I inhale fresh air, holding in my breath for a moment to prevent myself from crying. During the day, I'm fairly okay. Finding activities to distract me from my emotions and endless thoughts, but it's like as soon as darkness hits, I shut down and I have a hard time finding myself.

Taking another good look at the scenery in front of me, I fail to notice another silhouette cast behind my back. It was too late when I realized a pair of arms were wrapping around my waist

"I-Ike.." My heart almost immediately stopped, a small stutter escaping my lips from lack of control. I felt his chin rest on my chest, and I caught glimpse of the right side of his prominent jawline and cheek.

I could barely comprehend… understand or notice my surroundings, and the next thing I felt was his soft, warm lips kissing the nape of my neck.

I..I wanted to give in so badly, but I was still angry…

"I missed you so much…" His deep tones rang in my ear in between each kiss, and my face felt flushed. I feel my body being turned around, and the next thing I came in contact with was his comforting pair of light blue hues, gazing in my distant ones. I couldn't speak a single word, but he knew that I was overjoyed by his presence. Never giving me the time of day to speak, his lips dominate my own with every sweet, savory moment; I feel his warmth touch my ear, both sides of my cheek, nose, and lastly my lips. Each kiss being more passionate than the last, I coil my arms around his neck as his tongue tenderly licks my salty lips with care. Allowing him in, we explore each other at a slow pace, reminiscing every moment we've had together up until tonight, and I feel my heartbeats thump in sync with his own. Breaking away from the kiss, I caress his spiky hairs as I suck and bite on the nape of his neck, forming a small hickey. I create a small trail of butterfly kisses, leading back to his upper lip, and he picks me up, wrapping my legs around his torso. We exchange a few stares, and he parts his lips.

"I'm sorry, Sam… I know you're mad at me, but I… I couldn't tell anybody. It was business that I needed to take care of without anyone knowing."

Glancing at him, I detected a hint of regret and hurt in his eyes. I knew he was being genuine, and he wasn't lying. Thinking for a moment, I chose my words carefully.

"I forgive you, Ike. It's okay. I was just worried that you...weren't coming back." It wasn't until that moment when I realize I silly I sounded.

Of course, he was coming back. He was Ike, he always comes back… right? Isn't that what love is?

"Not coming back?" He chuckles, and his bright pearly whites shine against the moonlight.

"Samus, I will always come back for you, even if it means me laying on my death bed. I can promise you that." He paused he spoke up again,

"I promised that I'll always be there for you, no matter how long it takes for us to see each other again. That's a promise I am willing to take to my grave."

His fingers slither through my loose blonde hairs, tucking them behind my ear as we stay locked in this position. Staring deeply in each other's souls, our bodies tighten the embrace, closing the space between us.

I feel my hands explore and feel his structured chest as I softly kiss his lips; his index finger plays with my bra clasp. My heart paces once more, warmth captivating my body. God, I love him so much…

"I never thought I'd ever say this about anybody… but I...feel safe around you."

 _Baby, I don't know how you did it,_

 _But you did…_

 _You made me feel a special kind of feeling_

 _I didn't want to admit,_

 _And Baby, don't ever let go of me…_

 _Please hold me tight and love me dearly…_

 _Cuz I'd never let go of you,_

 _Let us not depart so soon,_

 _Baby, I love you,_

 _I love you…_

Getting tired, I slid down his body and felt new wind brush through my bangs, I know he didn't want to let go of me, but I avoid looking at him. I knew if we were to continue this any further… I just wasn't sure. I firmly believed that... Somewhere out there, Karma and Ridley himself were set out to kill anybody and... This fear inside of me is neverending. I can't help it. I'm sorry.

Ike must've known that I was tense. He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. This irrational fear of mine… it's a burden- a hindrance. He and I were so different, yet one and the same… the only barrier is our difference in timelines. It was the one barrier that… held me back from ever falling too deep for him. But here I am, in love like a typical schoolgirl. This side of me scares me. It is foreign. Not one time did I ever believe I was capable of feeling any of these emotions, but now I know...and I have mixed feelings about it. Times where I love it, and other times I hated that I ever gave this man the time of day… knowing the inevitable.

"Samus…it's okay... You're with me, and you're safe." He could always read my mind, but this time…

"It's not me that I worry about, it's you. Ike, I told you…"

"I know you did, but I don't care. What's mine, is mine. I'm not afraid to die, especially if it means spending every moment with you. I only want you to experience the life you've been robbed of.

You're selling yourself short… avoiding us. Your new family". His eyes were gloomy, matching my own expression.

I couldn't say anything. I had nothing to say because he was right. I just…

"The minute you arrived here at Smash, you became one of us. People love you here, and you have friends that care about you. I can't make you see it if you don't want to, but that doesn't mean it's not the truth."

He sighed, and he kissed my forehead.

"After my father died… I had to discover that I had another family on my own. Of course, there was Mist… but me being the leader of the Greil Mercenaries taught me a lot of things. Family was one of them. Without them, I wouldn't be here today, and now I am telling you- showing you that you deserve every aspect of the world-"

I was about to speak up, that was until Ike paused, and I turn around to realize that Zelda was standing behind the sliding glass door, gently smiling.

What..? Did she know something?

"Ike, what's going on."

"What the fuck- **IKE**."

I call out his name as I see him rush towards the balcony doors, and I feel anger building up inside of me. Everything just went downhill from here, and I swear if I were to ever find out what is going on, his ass is grass… whatever he was doing. It better be a fucking explanation behind it.

-

 **(A/N)** Stay tuned~ doing a "one-shot" collab with LusaSaturn so check out their one-shot story! Will be advertising it in the second chapter. What do you think Ike has planned?


End file.
